A Respectable Teacher
by IanPhilippe
Summary: [SasuNaru] You wouldn't want a teacher like him... but still, one certain Hokage loves him. Rated to be safe... a bit fluffy story with really no plot, just a random thought about how things could be... probably. R&R please


**A Respectable Teacher**

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I just borrow the characters to make them do as I wish XD

**Warning:** This story contains implications of Yaoi (male x male relationship) – don't like, don't act offended.

**A/N:** Written on request from Yaonee-sama for her B-day – well then, happy VERY belated B-day! I just thought about what could happen that would be different from usual predictions… well… I think this IS different ; Let me know how you liked it.

Excuse this poor story for the lack of plot and (I think) a lot of OOC-ness – it was just unlucky to be written by me ;;

One black eyebrow twitched and he didn't even have to look up from his book to yell about hundredth time in last hour.

"Hikaru, if I catch you cheating one more time, I'll make sure you spend the rest of your life sweeping streets, is that clear?"

The blonde nine-years-old pouted and complained loudly to his neighbour:

"Man, it just sucks to have a teacher with Sharingan…"

Sasuke chose to ignore that comment and if he weren't bored to death, he would smile at how much his energetic and annoying pupil resembled certain Hokage. Hikaru was loud-mouthed, stubborn and definitely not the most skilled in his class, but sometimes, he would have that fierce look in his eyes that seemed so much alike to Naruto.

Sasuke yawned and flipped through pages of his book. It wasn't very exciting, but it was definitely a better pastime than looking at the pseudo-concentrated faces of kids who only thought about how they could trick him and cheat on that damned test. He was always very strict, maybe a bit too much – the Uchiha was never too good with children. He hadn't become a teacher because he wanted to; it was just that after the latest war, there was a severe lack of skilled Shinobi. Many were killed and even most of Chuunin were taking higher-ranked missions in order to accomplish all of the requests. Those who stayed had become Chuunin only recently and they were still kids themselves – Hokage's counsellors thought they were not suited for the role of a teacher.

_As if I were born to teach these brats,_ Sasuke growled and glared violently at the girl who tried to glance into her neighbour's paper. She squeaked a bit and with her face blushing madly, she returned to her own work, her eyes welling up with tears.

Sasuke was widely known among the kids as "that Sharingan freak" who was definitely "messed up in the head". They hated him with passion and Sasuke didn't mind one bit as he didn't love them either, but still, teaching them the basics of Shinobi life was the only thing he was capable of doing at the moment and he didn't intend to give it up just because of random parents yelling at him every day for making their children fear the school.

Not that he wasn't skilled enough – Sasuke was more skilled than most of those young Jounin these days, he would have probably beaten them when he was fifteen and he had gotten a lot better since then. Not that he didn't want to help his village – even if he didn't care too much about Konoha, he did care about its Hokage.

It was said Hokage's counsellors who banned Sasuke from promotion to a Jounin level, regardless of the fact that he would be a great help for the village. However, Konoha's most influential people still haven't forgotten about his years with Orochimaru and even if said Sannin had been dead for years now, they didn't believe him to the point of making him a _goddamned teacher, for heaven's sake._

Surely, he could have asked Naruto to let him promote – you certainly acquired some advantages after living with Hokage for so long - and Sasuke had tried. He hated staying in the village idly; there were only a few things Sasuke hated more than being useless. Unfortunately for him, one of those unbearable things was the pained look in the certain blue eyes.

He had tried asking Naruto once, why he couldn't be a little bit more useful. The look Naruto gave him spoke volumes, pained and apologetic at once. Fingers ran through raven hair and the blonde shrugged. He was still more a boy than a man, it was obvious even in his Hokage robe; Naruto was seemingly too fragile even with a demon in his body – which could be understood in many ways as Sasuke had learned in past years. And the most fragile were his eyes – Sasuke hated it when they looked like shattered porcelain. Naruto had never gotten rid of his annoying habit not to talk about his deepest fears and darkest thoughts, so Sasuke could only guess.

"Do you believe in me?" he asked then, as his guesses were not enough anymore. Fingers in his hair tugged a bit stronger and as Sasuke hissed, Naruto pouted playfully.

"Do you think I would sleep with a traitor?" the blonde replied with a question and Sasuke knew he wouldn't – Naruto was very proud and even if he loved his friends deeply, he wouldn't involve himself with Sasuke if he wasn't convinced that Sasuke wouldn't ever betray him.

Sasuke hugged him then and the blonde's jaw almost dropped in surprise, because that was the first time his lover initiated any form of physical contact. Sasuke hated all those small intimate touches, he hated being hugged and he would rather teach those brats for the rest of his life than hold hands with someone. Well… he hated it a bit less with Naruto, but still, Sasuke wasn't a touchy-feely type of a person and Naruto knew that – and appreciated it a lot when the raven-haired boy showed some emotions, even if only for a briefest of moments.

Sasuke was allowed to take a Chuunin exam and he passed, only to be offered the place of a teacher at Academy. He wasn't naïve enough to pretend he had the freedom of choice, so he accepted and became a personification of pure evil in eyes of those innocent kids. He was strict, he never allowed slacking off in his class and he had no sense of humour. His lessons lasted exactly from the second they should have started to the second they were supposed to end – he never let them go home after some really demanding practice or anything, but at least he never prolonged the class. Sasuke was in fact righteous and never took sides – but nevertheless, kids still hated him a lot.

On the other hand, they loved Hokage with all their little hearts. Most of them were too young to even remember Tsunade – they were three or four when she died, so they grew up with a vision of kind, smiling face of the man in his late twenties as a Hokage. Sasuke remembered that once, when he taught them about Konoha's government, one of the youngest kids said that Naruto reminded her of summer.

"Hokage-sama's eyes are like water and he always smiles, so he looks a lot like a sun," she told him shyly and it was the first time his pupils saw that even the scary Uchiha-sensei can actually smile. However, when one of them asked why Uchiha-sensei wouldn't smile more often, they were given a thousand-words paper on Kage position.

"Hi kids," a cheerful voice echoed through the classroom and children went wild with excitement. _They have really no respect for him,_ Sasuke mused as a familiar older-brother-to-all figure distracted his class again. Not that it mattered much – even if there was no respectable fear in those little brats, Sasuke had no doubt that they would sacrifice everything for their Hokage any day. He was like a part of every family in Konoha – somehow, he managed his way into every single heart in the village and most of the people saw him as a brother, or – in case of the older ones – as a son. Well, most of the people, except one very gloomy teacher – it would be rather disturbing to do the things they did almost every night with your brother or, gods forbid, son.

The smarter ones of the class figured that Uchiha-sensei always became less scary when Hokage visited – and it was easier to cheat on the tests, as the blonde man always managed to distract their teacher for a while, as if he knew what was needed for the kids to pass their exams (there was no way he would distract Uchiha-sensei unintentionally – not after he winked in kids' direction when leaving the class).

"So, Uchiha-sensei, how's it going?" Naruto muttered in a playful tone, sitting on Sasuke's desk. The raven-haired teacher glared at him over his – suddenly so interesting – book.

"Don't you have some important meeting to attend to?"

"Aww, bummer… how did you know?"

"You pouted this whole morning about that. Yes, exactly the way you do now."

"C'mon, don't be so cold. I have some important thing to do _here_, so I came. Is that wrong?"

"STOP IT!"

Naruto almost fell off the table, mouth agape with shock. He turned around to see a boy who was blushing madly, putting away his notes from under the desk.

"I hate it when you scream at me and look through me with that thing," the blonde whispered and tried to control his racing heart.

Sasuke smirked and winked, only to show off with his Sharingan eyes. Naruto pouted again.

"Anyway, what was that important business you had with me?"

Naruto leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Sasuke's lips, leaving said teacher with a slight frown on his pale face:

"That wasn't very important."

Naruto repeated the motion, this time letting his lips stay longer, attending to Sasuke's mouth with his tongue just enough to tease him, and then withdrew.

"Was this better?"

"There are kids here, you know."

"One respectable teacher you are," Naruto grinned widely and leaned closer once more. "Don't be afraid, they're too busy with copying their answers now."

"Damn!" Sasuke rose from his chair and yelled at some kids, while Naruto left the room casually, laughing his ass off and winking his goodbye at the children and thus lessening the effect of Sasuke's lectures about fair-play.

"What did Hokage say to you when he was so close, Uchiha-sensei?" one of the brats asked with a cheesy smile and Sasuke thanked gods for his genetic inability to blush. However, that idiotic feeling that those kids _knew_… that feeling remained.

"Return to your work, Hyuuga-kun, and if I see you using your Byakugan during my test once more, I'll make sure you won't be able to use it _ever_ again," Sasuke replied as sadistically as he was able to and dropped onto his chair once more.

_How I hate those brats with advanced bloodline..._ he thought and intensified his Sharingan room-scanning. 


End file.
